The invention relates to torsionally flexible couplings. In particular, the invention relates to torsionally flexible couplings having a rotation axis and comprising first and second rings surrounding one another in a radial direction with a radial spacing, such that at least one annular first resilient element made of elastomeric material may be arranged in the annular gap formed by the spacing. A belt pulley is mounted on at least one of the rings by a second resilient element made of elastomeric material, so that the belt pulley is mounted on the ring with relative torsional elasticity. The belt pulley is braced at least in the radial direction against at least one of the rings by a sliding bearing.
A torsionally flexible coupling of this kind is known from DE 40 18 596 A1. The torsionally flexible coupling is configured as a torsional vibration damper, with the rings being braced against each other in the radial direction by a separately produced and subsequently mounted sliding bearing. The radially nested arrangement of the rings and the belt pulley results in compact dimensions, in particular a short overall axial length of the coupling.